


I like you

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, hold hands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Hold Hands...





	I like you

I promise, that next time I'll offer you a proper dinner.  
I also promise not to get angry with you, for the many reasons that you and I know.  
You saved my life a lot of times and I thank you.  
You know, am I happy when I'm with you?  
I can not do it.  
I can not do it.  
I can not do it.  
To those sudden thoughts, Dean felt his cheeks burning.  
"Everything good?" inquired Castiel.  
"Uh ... yes, I'm just hot ..." Dean Winchester replied, feeling the soft blue look of the little angel on him, making him shake even more in his chair and wondering where the hell his brother Sam ended up, the which (most likely) had spun (wisely).  
The heartbeat increased.  
"It's not hot here. By any chance, do you have any fever?" asked Castiel.  
"What? I'm fine ..."  
"You're all red in the face"  
"I'm fine!" the Winchester exclaimed with a forced smile.  
It's not that hard to tell him!  
Forward!  
Castiel looked at him confused and not a little worried.  
"There is one thing I have to tell you, it's so much that I want to do it"  
"Ok"  
Dean opened his mouth, hearing the words failing him and his cheeks became even more imposing, also highlighting his freckles.  
"Hey, but you're ..."  
Castiel broke off when he felt Dean's warm hand clumsily clasp his.  
"Oh..."  
Then Dean turned his head away, unable to look the other in the face.  
Please, just don't leave my hand.  
Please.  
Because if you tell me no, I wouldn't know that ...  
At that moment he felt a wave of relief mixed with embarrassment, when he felt the angel's fingers intertwine tenderly with his.  
Slowly he turned around.  
The heart twirled, when he felt Castiel's hot breath against their ear, intent on whispering to him: "Thanks Dean"

Hidden (not quite) Sam, against the kitchen doorway, had followed the whole scene, with a satisfied smile seeing those two clumsy ones together.  
Long last!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my eng...


End file.
